Destino:doble camino
by Aguiler Alpha
Summary: ¿Que harias si tu propio deseo de libertad terminara con esta misma? ¿Si tus acciones estuvieran libres de reglas? ¿El poder elegir entre servir al bien o al mal sin consecuencia alguna? Te mostrare como es eso.
1. Capitulo 1 lo que se perdio al llegar

_**Hola gente de fanfiction mi nombre es Aguiler Alpha y este es mi primer fanfic hecho solo por mí, ya que en estos momentos estoy co-escribiendo una historia con Datwolfguy, les recomiendo leer sus historias son muy buenas , y bueno pues este es el primer capítulo espero que lo disfruten .Otra cosa antes de que inicien a leer el capitulo, sí notan mucho errores de ortografía háganmelo saber ya que no es mi fuerte y de los errores se aprende.:3**_

Me encuentro cayendo, la oscuridad me está tratando de devorar y un ardor insoportable recorre todo mi cuerpo. En este momento miles de pensamientos inundan mi cabeza y los recuerdos me lastiman como mil cuchillos, apuñalándome .Y me digo a mi mismo -todo eso es mi culpa y siempre será así pero yo acepte este camino el cual no puede ser cambiado. Y de repente despierto…..

Estoy recostada boca arriba viendo al cielo y me pregunto. ¿Dónde estoy?, no puedo mover mi cuerpo y tampoco recuerdo nada. ¿Qué estará pasando? Me pregunte a mí mismo, después de diez minutos empecé a recobrar la movilidad de mi cabeza, pero todavía no podía sentir mi cuerpo. Giré mi cabeza a la izquierda y vi un lago en la parte central de un bosque -¿Un bosque? ¿Qué estaré haciendo en un bosque?- Me pregunte a mi mismo en voz baja es curioso que recuerde todos los objetos sus funciones pero no de donde lo aprendí o como lo se, solo recuerdo lo básico, como por ejemplo que me llamo Humphrey, tengo 16 años y soy un lobo (**A/N en esta historia son antro)**

Poco después fui recobrando la movilidad de mi cuerpo y me puse de pie,estaba vestido con una chamarra negra con la silueta de un lobo aullando tejida con hilo blanco,un pantalón deportivo de un color azul oscuro y unos tenis deportivos color blanco con rayas café a los lados. Di un recorrido con la vista para analizar donde me encontraba y efectivamente era un bosque con un pequeño claro en medio donde un lago reflejaba los rayos del sol justo en medio de el. Después empecé a caminar en sentido contrario del lago para ver si podría encontrar a alguien que me dijera donde estaba. Seguí caminando en line recta por el bosque hasta que poco a poco empecé a divisar a través de las hojas de los arboles una especie de muralla, que poco a poco fue tomando forma de una especie de castillo, cuando estuve a 100 metros de la muralla note que tenía una puerta de mas o menos de 10 metros de largo por 15 de ancho ,con unos extraños símbolos tallados en forma de espirales y líneas curvas.

Me quede admirando y analizando toda la muralla del castillo que no note cuando alguien se me acerco por detrás y de pronto todo se volvió negro…

_**Bueno aquí esta el primer capitulo espero que les haya gustado y si ven errores ortográficos háganmelos saber asi puedo mejorar mi escritura y darles capítulos de mejor si les gusta tendre listo el próximo capitulo en cuanto vemos a la proxima**_


	2. Chapter 2 Pimeras impresiones

_**Bueno decidí subir un segundo capítulo, asi que espero que les guste. Los demás capítulos no creo poder subirlos tan a menudo ya que estoy normalmente ocupado, pero cuando no lo esté me pondré a escribir (si me siento inspirado claro) bueno sin esperar más aquí el capitulo.**_

**Capitulo 2 Primeras impresiones**

Humphrey P.O.V

Me desperté con un movimiento oscilante que iba de arriba abajo, noté que estaba siendo cargado en la espalda de alguien, pero al momento de intentar levantar la cabeza para ver quién era, no pude ni levantarla 5 centímetros, ya que se sentía como si tuviera puesto un casco de diez kilos sobre ella.- ¿¡Pero qué diablos está pasando!?-pensé Primero despierto en un bosque y luego soy dejado inconsciente por alguien para ser golpeado o torturado, o tal vez con la suerte que llevo se les ocurra hacer ambas al mismo tiempo-me dije a mi mismo con un tono enojado y sarcástico en la última parte. Durante el resto de mi "viaje" en la espalda del secuestrador, pude notar algunas cosas, como por ejemplo su rabo era de un color dorado oscuro, el piso del lugar tenía losas de color blanco combinado con un amarillo claro, y por último, estaba siendo llevado por un pasillo con ventanas al costado derecho.

De repente mi secuestrador me lanzo hacia el frente golpeando el suelo con un golpe seco.- ¡AGH!-fue lo último que alcance a decir antes de que mi secuestrador me levantara del cuello y luego me acomodara en una posición de reverencia y con la cabeza baja. Trate de alzar mi cabeza pero mi secuestrador gruño ferozmente y me obligo a mantener la cabeza baja con su mano, después escuche por primera vez su voz, que dijo: si intentas levantar la cabeza otra vez sin que yo te de permiso que lo hagas, date por muerto. ¿Entiendes?-dijo con un tono enojado y amenazador, pero lo que más me sorprendió en ese momento fue saber que mi "secuestrador" en realidad era una ¡secuestradora!

Después de que mi "secuestradora" terminara, otra voz irrumpió en la sala, ésta vez proveniente de un hombre que hablo y dijo:-¿Qué haces en mi reino?-dijo con un tono demandante y serio. Pero antes de poder decir una sola palabra más, tres esferas de luz del tamaño de una canica aparecieron enfrente de mis ojos, una era color blanco, otra completamente negra y la última tenía todos los colores. -¿Pero qué?-dije en un tono confundido. Las esferas comenzaron a encaminarse a in ritmo lento pero constante a donde provenía la voz. Justó después de eso escuche gritar a tres personas en la habitación al mismo tiempo –¡PROTEJAN AL REY Y LA REINA!-,después de eso mi cuerpo recobro toda movilidad y al alzar la vista pude ver que las tres esferas seguían encaminándose lentamente hacia su rey. Pero antes de que pudiera ver el rostro del rey o de la persona sentada a su lado, enfrente de él se alzo una muralla con todos los colores intercambiándose muy rápidamente entre si dentro de la muralla, está estaba hecha del miso material que la esferas.

Las esferas atravesaron la muralla como si fuera solo aire, justo después de ver eso mi sentí que alguien me levanto, me volteo y me alzo por el cuello de la chamarra y dijo:-¿¡COMO CARAJO HICISTE ESFERAS DE ENERGIA Y AUN PEOR COMO LOGRASTE QUE ATRAVEZARAN LA BARRERA!?-dijo en un tono furioso , en ese momento pude ver que mi quien me alzo fue mi "secuestradora" la cual tenía puesta una máscara y un peto de cuero que cubría todo su parte frontal hasta la cintura y posiblemente igual la espalda, pero las preguntas más importantes en ese momento eran ¿Cómo podía pensar ella que yo había hecho esas esferas? y ¿Que tan importante era que hubieran atravesado la barrera?- pensé.

-¡Contéstame!- dijo mi "secuestradora" sacándome de mis pensamientos

-yo…no s...-pero me interrumpió bruscamente diciendo.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Quién te envió? ¡Debería matarte en este instante!-dijo gritándome en la cara con el mismo tono de antes mientras ponía un cuchillo en mi cuello.

Justo después de sentir la fría vaina del cuchillo en mi cuello, todo pareció pasar en cámara lenta y empecé a reflexionar, mí vida pasada no la podía recordar, tampoco que hacia allí en esos momentos y que alguien estaba a punto de asesinarme asi que hize lo único que se me ocurrió. ¿¡CREES QUE YO SE UN CARAJO DE LO QUE ESTA PASANDO!? ¡EN PRIMERA TU ME NOQUEASTE Y ME TRAJISTE AQUÍ,SEGUNDA ESAS MALDITAS ESFERAS SALIERON DE LA NADA AL IGUAL QUE LA MURALLA,Y POR ULTIMO LO UNICO QUE HACES ES AMENAZAR CON MATARME!

En ese momento solo se quedo parada sin decir nada, luego el cuchillo que estaba colocado en mi cuello lo contrajo hacia ella y luego lo movió con intenciones de clavármelo en el cuello.

En ese momento todo se puso en cámara lenta, el cuchillo iba acercándose cada vez más a mi cuello y yo solo podía observar y preguntarme si mi vida acabaría allí….

_**Bueno aquí termina el segundo capítulo espero que les haya gustado, dejen su comentario para que sepa si les gusto o no y si quieren que siga subiendo mas capítulos. Además si notan algún error ortográfico háganmelo saber para así poder mejorar y darles capítulos de mejor calidad.**_

_**Nos vemos Aguiler Alpha fuera.**_


	3. Capitulo 3 el prosito de dos caminos

**Bueno aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo de Destinos: doble camino. Lamento la tardanza, es que solo subiré capítulos si me siento inspirado (Lamentablemente eso no sucede mucho y además soy un poco flojo, lo siento) pero si me piden vía pm o lo dejan en su review actualizare mas rápido. Sin más aquí el capitulo.**

Humphrey P.O.V

En ese momento el cuchillo se iba acercando cada vez más, solo podía despedirme de esta vida y desear que fuera lo más rápido posible. Cuando…

-¡Detente de inmediato!-exclamo una voz proveniente de un hombre. El cuchillo se detuvo a milímetros de mi cuello.

-¡Rey que está diciendo este sujeto trato de matarlo!-exclamo mi secuestradora con un tono que reflejaba furia total.

-¡no te estoy preguntando, suéltalo de inmediato!-Exclamo el rey.

Lentamente me bajo mi secuestradora y por primera vez despegue mis ojos de su máscara para voltear a ver al rey. Posee mi mirada en el rey y por primera vez pude ver cómo era, su pelaje era de color gris con rayas negras y el color de sus ojos era de un azul oscuro, pero lo que más me impactaba era que sus vestimentas no eran como yo imaginaba, en vez de tener una túnica larga con adornos llamativos o ropas hechas de oro tenia protecciones de combate como las que tenía mi secuestradora solo que estas tenían trozos de metal en los hombros, codos y rodillas los cuales tenían un color azul cielo.

-¡Habla antes de que decida arrancarte la cola y metértela por el cuello!-Exclamo una voz femenina a la derecha de el rey.

Voltee a ver a donde provenía la voz y vi que había otro trono justo a la derecha del rey en el cual se encontraba una loba con un pelaje color dorado que vestia,al igual que el rey, una armadura de combate con trozos de metal en los lugares ya mencionados solo que estos tenían un color rosado claro.

-Yo e-estoy…-tartamudeé en voz baja temiendo que la reina me hiciera algo.

-¡HABLA!-Exclamaron al mismo tiempo la reina y mi secuestradora

-¡Silencio las dos!-El rey intervino-podrían dejarnos a solas a mí y a humprhey, creo que el hablaría si no recibiera tantas amenazas de ustedes-el rey dijo en un tono entre serio y burlon, como si ya estuviera acostumbrado, después le puso una sonrisa inocente.

La reina lo volteo a verlo con una mirada de enojo y luego me volteo a ver a mi, después se puso de pie y salió de la habitación junto a mi secuestradora.

-Ella puede ser el ser mas escalofriante de la tierra a veces pero ya que confía en ti es puro amor-el rey dijo y continuo poniendo una cara seria –muy bien Humphrey creo que no sabes por qué estás aquí-el rey dijo en un tono sarcástico

Le dirigí una mirada sarcástica que decía "Noooooo obviamente adoro ser secuestrado y amenazado a muerte"

El rey rio ligeramente y dijo -Ya esperaba esa respuesta, pero en parte es tu culpa estar aquí muchacho, todavía no puedes saber el "por que" del estar aquí-

-¿¡Cómo puede ser mi culpa despertar en medio de un bosque y luego ser secuestrado!?- exclame con un tono enojado.

-Eso todavía no lo puedes saber, pero te puedo recitar tu "profecía"-dijo el rey poniendo comillas con sus manos en la palabra profecía, pero antes de que empezara a hablar de nuevo lo interrumpí.

-Espera, espera ¿Estás diciendo que soy alguna clase de elegido?-pregunte

-Bueno se podría decir que si y no, ya que los elegidos son elegidos místicamente y su profecía viene antes que ellos aparezcan, y tu caso es algo especial por así decirlo -el rey dijo

-Bueno continua- le dije no queriendo escuchar mas, ya que si lo hacía sentía que mi cerebro explotaría.

_El deseo de uno mismo llevo a su nueva línea,_

_Causando cambios en ambos lugares_

_Mientras unos inevitables otros cambiables_

_El elegido fue corrompido pero sin saberlo le ayudara_

_Doble camino el obtendrá, pero_

_Sus actos juzgados serán_

_El resultado el mismo será_

Me quede atónito después de escuchar tal cosa "¿A qué se refería con doble camino y que significaba que el resultado el mismo será?" pensé

Después de unos minutos reaccione y dije lo único que se me ocurrió -¡Qué…QUE CHINGADOS FUE ESO!-exclame con desesperación y confusión

-Escucha Humphrey tienes que calmarte…..-el rey dijo pero antes que terminara recordé algo.

-Ahora que recuerdo jamás te dije mi nombre-le dije mientras me calmaba un poco

-Eso te lo explico luego, por ahora te diré el mío y el de mi esposa, me llamo Winston y soy el rey del Oeste y gobierno junto a mi esposa Eve- Winston dijo mientras se levantaba de su trono y me señalo que lo siguiera, antes de que saliera del salón principal mientras él estaba de espaldas le pregunte:

-¿A dónde vamos y que se supone que debo hacer?-pregunte

El volteo a ver y solo respondió con una palabra

-Entrenar-

**Espero que les haya gustado y avísenme por algún error, dejen su review si les gusto y nos vemos la próxima.**

**P.D Me gustan las palomitas (Pero las vivas)0.o**

**Aguiler Alpha fuera**


	4. Chapter 4 Como todo incio

Nuevo Capitulo

El origen de todo

Antes de que todo y la nada fueran creados, el cielo fue dividido y los ángeles de luz se enfrentaban a los ángeles de guerra era violenta y no parecía tener un final, las fuerzas de los oscuros y los de luz eran casi pareja. Parecía que esta guerra sería eterna.

Pero entonces se decidió como ponerle un fin de una vez por todas, El cielo y el infierno enviarían a sus guerreros mas fuertes para una batalla que decidirla el destino de la este acontecimiento desgraciadamente dio inicio a una guerra aun mayor y aun peor , el origen de los primeros caídos.

Ambos ángeles peleaban, causaban destellos de negro y blanco que cubría todo el ya peleando varios siglos,pero para ellos el termino "tiempo" no existía, esta batalla parecía no tener final ya que ambos estaban parejos,pero el ángel de oscuridad hablo.

"Esto ya dejo de tener sentido y lo sabes" dijo el ángel oscuro

"no me intentes distraer maldito traidor" dijo el ángel de luz mientras lanzaba una estocada con su espada.

"Tranquilo" dijo el ángel oscuro al momento de bloquear el ataque del otro ángel. "sabes,nosotros peleamos para llevar a la victoria a nuestros lideres. ¿Pero que hay de nosotros? Solo fuimos creados para defender y asistir a nuestro creador sin importar que sería de nosotros."

"¿A que quieres llegar con eso?" pregunto el ángel de luz dejando de atacar por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

El ángel oscuro expreso una pequeña sonrisa y dijo: "Creo que se una forma en la que podemos cambiar nuestros destinos"

El ángel de luz contesto: "Eres un idiota,nuestro destino esta decidido por nuestros lideres,no hay forma de cambiar eso."

El ángel oscuro arrojo sus armas y continuo "!oh¡ Pero claro que la hay" solo debemos hacer una pequeña apuesta"

"¿A que clase de apuesta te refieres?" el ángel de luz pregunto sin bajar la guardia

"Debemos involucrar a los hijos del primer líder" el ángel oscuro respondió con una risa maniática al terminar su oración.

El ángel de luz pudo haber terminado esto antes de que iniciara, pero el también estaba cansado de ser solo un peón sacrifica-ble, el quería poder escribir su propio destino.

"Te escucho" respondió finalmente. El no sabia lo que estaba por ocurrir después pero eso ya no importa ahora, después de esta conversación nacieron los dos primeros ángeles caídos.

_Se nos a dicho que los bandos se dividen en bien y mal, tanto así como en luz y oscuridad,que no hay otro tipo de bando. Solo nos han dicho que o estas a favor de uno o de otro. _

_¿Pero que pasaría si se llegaran a juntar la luz y la oscuridad?_

**Bueno no creo que nadie haya esperado por esta historia pero bueno solo me sentí inspirado y quise escribir esta nueva adición a mi historia. Si no te gusta no la leas, y si te gusta y quieres que escriba mas solo deja tu comentario.**

**Si tienes alguna sugerencia para que pueda mejorar mi escritura hazme el favor de dejarlo en los comentarios, Nos vemos**

"


End file.
